My Wish
by Yuuri-chan WhiteWings
Summary: Karena banyak luka di tubuh Lucy, tidak memungkinkan gadis itu untuk pulang sendiri. Melihat hal itu, Erza menyuruh Natsu untuk mengantar Lucy pulang ke apartemennya. Di tengah perjalanan Lucy menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang di jawab singkat oleh Natsu sukses membuat Lucy Blushing/Apa harapanmu?/ Nalu!


**I Own This Fic**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**My first fic**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pirang yang sedang tertidur di ruang kesehatan guild itu penuh dengan luka. Tadi, ia bersama teman se-timnya pergi menjalankan misi. Walaupun berhasil, tetap saja tetap menyisakan luka dan beberapa sayatan di tubuh sang penyihir roh tersebut. Melihat keadaannya yang tidak mungkin untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendirian, gadis berambut scarlet mulai melihat ke sekitar guild.

Ini sudah malam jadi hanya sedikit yang masih meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain-main di dalam guild dan pada umumnya adalah perempuan. Awalnya Erza berfikir untuk menyuruh Levy, gadis berambut biru itu untuk menggendong Lucy kembali ke tempat tinggalnya namun itu berubah saat melihat pemuda bernafas api sedang berkelahi dengan pemuda setengah telanjang.

"Natsu!" Panggil Erza, sang pemilik nama menoleh dengan takut kepada Erza. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Erza lalu tersenyum gugup. "Y-ya… Ada apa?"

"Kau tau, misi yang kita ambil kali ini cukup sulit. Akibatnya, sekarang banyak luka di tubuh Lucy yang tidak memungkinkan untuknya pulang sendirian ke apartemennya. Apa kau bisa mengantarnya, Natsu?" Tanya Erza santai, Natsu mengangguk mantap lalu berlari ke ruang kesehatan guild. Terlihat olehnya gadis itu kini sedang berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Luce~" Panggil Natsu, Lucy hanya membuka matanya sedikit lalu menutupnya lagi. Natsu menempelkan telunjuknya pada pipi Lucy membuat gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ng, ada apa Natsu?" Kata Lucy pelan nyaris tak bersuara karena ia baru saja kembali dari alam mimpinya. Natsu melemparkan cengiran khas miliknya sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam menatap pemuda yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Mou Natsu, aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan…" Ucapan gadis itu membuat Natsu berfikir sebentar lalu kembali menatap iris karamelnya.

"Akan ku gendong!" Tawar Natsu, Lucy mengangguk pelan lalu duduk dari posisinya dan berjalan ke belakang Natsu. Pemuda itu memberi tumpangan belakang untuknya. Natsu berjalan pergi keluar dari guild dan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang kini sudah sepi. Mereka melewati padang rumput yang luas karena menurut Natsu itu adalah jalan tercepat menuju rumah Lucy.

Tepat ditengah perjalanan, Lucy terbangun lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Pohon? Itu yang dipikirkan Lucy dan akhirnya ia mengingat semuanya, Lucy membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu membuat Natsu tersentak.

"Sudah bangun, Luce?"

"Ya… Um… Natsu, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Ya tentu saja!" Jawab Natsu bersemangat, Lucy tersenyum kecil dan kembali melihat Natsu.

"Kalau saja, Erza tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku… Kau tak akan melakukannya, kan?" Ucap Lucy mulai memulai pembicaraan. Dengan cepat Natsu menjawab "Tidak, kalau saja Erza tidak menyuruhku. Maka aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang". Muncul semburat tipis di pipi mulus Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, aku menghindar darimu, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Lagi-lagi Natsu menjawabnya dengan singkat dan cepat.

"Aku akan mengikutimu"

"Kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku akan mengejarmu"

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Aku akan menemukanmu"

Lucy menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa menemukanku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy antusias. Natsu terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu, Luce" Lucy tersentak dan juga heran. Dilihatnya senyuman Natsu masih belum menghilang.

"Karena kau selalu ada di hatiku, Luce" Wajah Lucy sudah semerah rambut Erza, kata-kata dari pemuda polos itu sukses membuatnya blushing berat.

"N-Natsu…" Gumam Lucy pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Natsu, berharap pemuda berambut salmon itu tidak melihatnya dengan wajah semerah ini.

"B-baiklah… yang terakhir… Kalau kau diberi satu permintaan yang pasti akan dikabulkan, apa yang akan kau minta?" TAP… Pertanyaan itu membuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang membuat langit itu tampak indah. Lucy terkejut ketika Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat lalu memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat Natsu.

'Aku yakin, jawabannya tentang Igneel atau Lisanna…' Batin Lucy sambil sedikit menunduk. Setelah lama, Natsu pun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucy yang terakhir.

"Aku akan meminta agar selalu bersamamu selamanya, Luce!" Ucap Natsu polos dengan nada bersemangat, mata Lucy membulat, ini tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Natsu kembali berlari namun kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Igneel kembali?" Kata Lucy dengan penasaran, Natsu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau Igneel berpisah denganku, aku masih bisa bertahan dan akan selalu berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tapi kalau Luce, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu kan, Luce?" Lucy tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban polos Natsu, lelaki bodoh dan polos yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

'Kalau permintaannya masih ada satu lagi, maka aku yang akan memintanya. Aku minta agar **Natsu tidak pernah hilang dari kehidupanku selamanya**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eh? Gimana? Apakah fic buatan Yuuri ini jelek? Gomennasai kalau ficnya sangat pendek! T^T Baiklah bagi para readers, tolong komentar, saran dan kritiknya di kolom review ya \(n.n)/ Untuk para senior,Yoroshiku dan mohon bimbingannya, ne ~(u.u)~ Baiklah untuk semuanya, Arigatou Gozaimasu \(*.*)/ Mind to Rnr? **


End file.
